


Little Games

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, dean and cas are husbands, handjobs, wall slamming sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he entered the kitchen he was greeted with the smooth sound of Dean's voice. "Hey babe," Dean called from where he leaned on the counter. Cas looked over to find Dean wearing no shirt with his abdomen and down covered by the rest of the counter. Before Cas could speak, Dean continued. "How was your day?" he asked calmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to the work Pull Over, if you haven't read that fic then I suggest you [read this fic first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119817) so this will make more sense :3

All Cas could think of on the way home was Dean and their previous conversation. Leave it to Dean to plant that seed, that little image in Cas' brain. The ride home felt like an hour instead of just twenty or so minutes. Castiel had to admit he drove a little over the speed limit on his way. Finally, _finally_ he got home, grabbed his things from the car and opened the front door, greeted with the familiar smell of their house, the sight of the worn out couch that Cas always wanted to replace but Dean wouldn't let him because he claimed it was comfortable, the hardwood floors that had taken their fair share of beatings, the lamp that Castiel and Dean had argued about getting the last time they visited the thrift store, something Dean decided was a bad idea because Cas was a nightmare in thrift stores.

Cas half expected Dean to jump out from behind the door, to start kissing him furiously, to keep up the same act that he had put up on the phone, but Dean was no where in sight. Cas knit his eyebrows together, closing the door behind him. He let out a breath of air, heading into the kitchen where he would hang his coat and likely throw his bag down on the table along with his keys. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted with the smooth sound of Dean's voice. "Hey babe," Dean called from where he leaned on the counter. Cas looked over to find Dean wearing no shirt with his abdomen and down covered by the rest of the counter. Before Cas could speak, Dean continued. "How was your day?" he asked calmly.

Cas let a little grin pass over his face as he hung his trench coat on the coat rack. This was their usual routine once they each got home, each asking the other how their day went, sharing a kiss, discussing dinner or plans for the weekend or for the night. But Cas no where near expected the same routine to go on after he had promised to fuck Dean hard about twenty minutes ago. "It was good, Uriel left me alone and let me have a little peace in my office editing those papers I was, surprisingly enough, early with editing," he explained, ambling over to the other side of the counter where he leaned over and rested his elbows. Dean nodded, straightening up.

"Good, I'm glad," he said, moving to the fridge. Cas bit his lip when he realized Dean still had no pants or boxers on, that he was just wandering around the house naked. "My day was good too," he began, taking a sip from a glass of water, purposely leaning against the wall where Castiel could see every inch of him. "My favorite part of my day, however, was listening to you come undone on the other side of the line while I talked about you fucking me," he mentioned, waggling his eyebrows. Castiel let out an annoyed sigh, his eyes never leaving Dean's body.

"Dean, I came home and thought you'd be throwing yourself at me, but now all your doing is teasing me," Cas whined. Dean smirked, walking slowly over to Cas who kept his eyes fixed on every single movement that he made, the lean muscle between his tan skin shifting as he walked.

"But it's so much more fun this way, Cas," he started, his hand grasping Cas' tie. "You always get so flustered, so irritated that you can't have me that when you finally do." He stopped, giving a yank of Cas' tie to pull them closer together. "You make me feel fucking incredible," he whispered, his eyes sparkling with lust as they looked down to Castiel's lips. Right as Castiel was about to press his lips unto Dean's, Dean drew away from him, letting go of his tie. "So, what should we have for dinner?" he asked in a normal tone of voice as if he were not completely naked and Cas wasn't half hard already. Castiel dropped his head into his hands. He knew this game, Dean liked to play it a lot. It was called the, 'Tease Cas Until He Can't Take it and Slams Dean Up Against a Wall,' game. They both loved playing it, but it goes without saying that Castiel could get quite exasperated and Dean could get quite smug.

"Dean, are we really going to discuss dinner right now?" Castiel asked as Dean paced the kitchen, continuously flaunting his tan skin.

"I dunno, I am a little hungry right now," Dean contemplated. Castiel let out a snort of laughter, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, hungry for my dick." Dean blushed, opening his mouth once before closing it and crossing his arms.

"I find that statement derogatory," he claimed, tilting his chin up. Cas rolled his eyes.

"If we discuss dinner will you let me fuck you?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Dean simply shrugged, taking another sip from his glass of water. Castiel grit his teeth. Dean could be the most stubborn person when it came to teasing Cas, and it only aggravated Cas more. But in a good way, in that, 'I'm Going to Fuck You as Hard as Possible Now,' way. "Dean, you're distracting me," Cas grit out, looking over Dean's body. Dean grinned mischievously.

"Not my problem, babe," he responded cooly.

"I will chase you around this house Dean Winchester, do not underestimate me," Castiel told him. Dean smirked, putting down his glass of water.

"Looks like I'm not the only one hungry for dick," he replied calmly. Cas darted out from behind the counter, but Dean was quicker, running from the kitchen to the dinning room, then into the living room. He was smart enough to let Cas almost catch him a few times, but always managed to avoid getting captured by Cas. By the time that each of them were on an opposite side of the coffee table, Dean was laughing and Castiel couldn't help but grin a little, even though he was throughly annoyed with Dean at the current moment. "Jeez Cas, you're out of practice. Remember when you could catch me in, what, five seconds? You gotta step up your game, babe," Dean told him.

Castiel put his hands on his knees, leaning over to act as though he was out of breath. Truthfully, he could've chased Dean around the house for ten more minutes, but he knew this was how to catch Dean off guard. Dean was about to open his mouth to make another snarky comment, but before he could blink Castiel was pouncing, pinning him down to the couch. "Maybe you aren't so out of practice after all," Dean said, looking up at Cas with a grin. "Now what are you gonna do to me, huh?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to keep my promise I made to you on the phone," Cas responded, looking down at Dean. Dean grabbed his tie once again, yanking him closer so their foreheads bumped together lightly.

"And what was that promise?" he whispered, his hand finding the small of Castiel's back and pressing him closer.

"To fuck you hard and good," Castiel growled back.

"Well, let's see what you got," Dean muttered with a smirk, thrusting his hips upwards once. Castiel brought his lips down harshly onto Dean's, his tongue running along Dean's lips, deepening the kiss as Dean opened happily and willingly, the hand that held the tie sliding upwards to the back of Cas' neck. Cas pressed his body down unto Dean's so that Dean could feel the fabric that brushed against his skin, the heat that seeped through onto Dean. Castiel's hands wandered, feeling every inch of Dean's skin, finally reveling in what he had been waiting for on the car ride home.

Dean could feel his once cool skin heating up, begging to feel skin on his, to feel Cas, who was surely already flushed with want under the white button up. Dean's hands moved quickly, used to hastily unbuttoning his shirt on days like this when he would come home dead set on Dean, on just Dean and him alone, and Dean would gladly reciprocate the lust that Castiel shared with Dean. Dean was sure he had set a time record for tearing Castiel's shirt off as his fingers trailed downwards, fiddling with the edge of his slacks. "We should really move this to the bedroom, you know," Dean suggested in between sloppy kisses. Castiel pulled away, nipping at his neck, sucking bruises down to his collarbone.

"Mmm, or maybe I could throw you against the counter and fuck you, maybe over the kitchen table, oh, or even against a wall," he remarked. "I know how much you like to be pinned down, and I know how you like it rough," he growled, rolling his hips downwards unto Dean's, eliciting a groan from him. "What do you think Dean?" Cas asked, moving down Dean's body only slightly.

Dean's brain was a mess, his mind fuzzy with want and need, with the sight of Cas in front of him, Cas who looked purely hungry, purely starving, and God did that turn Dean on to an extent he wasn't sure was even humanly possible. "I think you should- Ah, ahh, fuck, Cas!" Dean yelped, his hands flying up to tangle in Cas' already mussed hair as Cas sucked Dean's nipple into his mouth with no warning whatsoever. His tongue moved in deft circles, teething at the hardened peak of it. He pulled away, looking at the sight of Dean in front of him, panting with his eyes shut, his fingers still curled in Cas' hair. Castiel shifted smoothly forward, brushing his lips against Dean's, mouthing down his neck, flicking his tongue over the hollow of his throat.

"Well? I never heard your answer Dean," Castiel muttered. Dean tried to gather his words but Cas was back at it again, his mouth finding Dean's other nipple and sucking even harder this time. Dean gripped Cas' hair tighter and Cas let out a soft moan that reverberated through Dean, sending sparks through him.

"Cas you- fuck, ah, Cas, you asshole," Dean choked out. Cas pulled his teeth away, chuckling softly into Dean's skin. Castiel knew just how much it bugged Dean when he got interrupted, especially when they were doing something like this, so every once in a while Cas would do this to him, just to retaliate against whatever hell Dean had recently put him through. Which, most recently, was making Cas pull over for phone sex then coming home to find Dean naked and teasing him.

"I'm sorry Dean, did you have something to say? I still haven't heard your answer," Castiel cooed, his finger trailing along Dean's jawline. Dean watched as Castiel's hand traveled slowly down Dean's chest, down to his abdomen, finally reaching his fully hard cock. "Go on, you can say it," Castiel encouraged with a smirk.

Dean knew exactly what Cas would do once he opened his mouth, his fingers would curl around him with that grace that drove Dean insane. But then again, Castiel wouldn't touch him until he spoke. Dean let out an annoyed huff of air, glaring at Castiel who was simply grinning. Begrudgingly, Dean began to speak. "I want you to- fuck, Cas," Dean trailed off as Cas did exactly as expected, giving one slow, teasing stroke to Dean's dick as Dean thrusted his hips up into Castiel's hand. "Cas, I fucking, Jesus, I don't care what you, ah-" Cas cut him off with a ruthless twist of his wrist, making Dean's hand tighten around the couch cushion. "I don't care what you, want to do to me, fuck, slam me up against a wall, pin me to the, ah, counter, fuck, Cas, just fuck me," he growled, his hips frantically seeking out friction greater than Castiel's lightly curled fist.

Castiel looked down at Dean and thought for a moment. He had a lot of options, ways, places to fuck Dean, but he decided he would do it the good 'ol fashioned way and slam him up against the counter. Plus, he knew that that was one of Dean's favorite ways to have rough sex. He took away his fist, earning an intensified glare from Dean, but hauled him up off the couch, almost tripping as the two stumbled to the counter where Castiel pinned him, Dean feeling the cool countertop against his lower back. Dean smirked as Castiel pushed hard against him and Dean's hands fiddled with Cas' belt. They kissed furiously, desperate mouths slotting together, tongues searching, reaching out for anything they could get whilst hot hands grabbed, wanting more, searching for the warm, contrasting skin of the other.

Dean made quick work of Castiel's pants and boxers before Castiel kicked them aside. Before Castiel had a chance to rock his hips forward to feel the delicious friction, the slide of skin on skin, Dean's hand flew out, grasping Cas' cock firmly, giving it a harsh stroke. Castiel gripped the counter behind Dean, boxing him in, gasping Dean's name. Dean smugly continued, watching as Cas fit his head in the crook of Dean's neck, pressing hot, breathy kisses along his neck and shoulder. "Whose out of words now, huh?" Dean asked smugly. Cas groaned in response, lifting his head up to shoot Dean a look. Castiel stood back, flipping Dean over before he could blink, so that now it was his abdomen pressed into the counter with Castiel behind him.

"Whose out of words now?" Castiel questioned as his hands slid down Dean's waist and he nipped at his earlobe. He moved downwards, his breath hot against Dean's back as Dean felt his hands spread his cheeks, followed by a hot, wet tongue.

"Fuck, Cas!" he yelped at the sudden sensation, his hands gripping the counter with white knuckles. Castiel continued happily, his tongue slowly opening Dean up as he hummed, vibrations shooting through Dean as a result. Dean knew that Cas had a skilled tongue, and Castiel liked to let him know it when he could and Dean was always delighted at the feelings he got in return. "Cas, oh my God, fuck," he cursed as Cas moved his tongue away and began nipping gently at the sensitive skin in that area.

"Where'd you put the lube?" Cas murmured against Dean's skin, the five 'o clock shadow already appearing on his face scraping roughly against Dean, making Dean's breathing only quicken. Dean searched his brain, trying to remember even after it had short-circuited after Cas' tongue had been in his ass. Then he grinned softly, remembering his thought process from earlier and reached over to the drawer a little ways away from him, pulling out a condom and the bottle of lube before tossing them back to Cas, who caught them. A smirk slowly spread across Castiel's face. "How did you know I was...?" Castiel marveled, trailing off. Dean turned his head with a devilish grin.

"Don't act like it's not your favorite place to fuck me," Dean told him. "I knew when I called you that this was where we'd end up, so, I took a few provisions," he explained, the grin never leaving his face.

"You are the sneakiest little..." Castiel never finished his sentence before he was plunging a finger into Dean and Dean was gasping at the sudden intrusion. He closed his eyes, feeling Castiel's finger work him open, going deeper and deeper until Dean was craving more. And like a silent language, Castiel was roughly slipping in another finger, scissoring Dean open, his fingers moving quickly yet still with agility. Soon, Cas knew exactly what Dean was silently praying for and rubbed his fingers smoothly over that little bundle of nerves that made his hips jerk back and his fists clench.

"Cas, Cas, fuck," he moaned as Castiel made a routine of passing over his prostate with his fingers as they thrust in and out. Castiel's other hand moved continuously over Dean's back, reaching up to his shoulder blades, then lightly down to his thighs. "Cas, please, just fuck me already," Dean groaned after Castiel added a third finger. Castiel smiled, even though Dean couldn't see it.

"Why should I?" he asked calmly. Dean sighed angrily.

"Because I've been waiting patiently for your dick for like forty-five minutes, so I would appreciate it if you would put the damn thing in and fuck me into oblivion," Dean snapped, turning his head around to catch a glimpse of Cas. Cas chuckled, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom packet.

"I'm gonna have to teach you how to beg more politely babe, soon you're gonna get nothing," he told Dean, who let out a huff of air. Dean was just about to ask Cas what the hell he was doing and if he could hurry things up when, once again with no warning whatsoever, he pushed in slowly and smoothly, panting as he bottomed out, draped across Dean's back. Dean groaned quietly, adjusting his hips a little, looking for just the right position. Finally, after a moments silence on both ends, Dean nudged his hips backwards and Cas grabbed them as Dean let out a harsh breath of air. Castiel pressed a kiss to the back of Dean's neck, something he knew would make Dean shiver. Then, he slammed into Dean, causing him to jerk forward, his hands planting themselves firmly on the counter. Dean chuckled, looking back at Castiel so their noses brushed.

"Is that all you got sweetheart?" he asked teasingly. Castiel dug his fingers even harder into Dean's hips, surely so there would be bruises, and pulled them back, slamming into him even harder this time, enough so Dean let out a quiet moan. Castiel picked up a rhythm, each thrust harder, faster, deeper, each one driving adrenaline through their veins, lust hanging in the air as their bodies meshed together, sweaty skin hot on the other's. Cas sucked and kissed bruising sloppy kisses all along Dean's back, his fingertips and hands constantly digging into one part of Dean, his sides, his hips, his thighs, anything to grasp onto so he could slam himself into Dean just the way they both liked. "C'mon Cas, harder, fuck me harder," Dean demanded, his body filling with pure need, his hips slamming into the counter, his dick finding friction against the cabinets.

Castiel let out a huff of laughter at Dean's words, thinking that, Jesus Christ, Dean really wanted it rough tonight. Castiel braced his hands on the counter, adjusting his angle perfectly. "Fuck, Cas, oh God, just like that!" Dean moaned, loud enough so that the neighbors could probably hear as Castiel's thrusts met the lustful shoves Dean was giving back with his hips, Castiel gliding over his prostate with every harsh slam of their hips colliding. The air grew thick and heavy with moans as pleasure ran rampant through them, the harshness, the roughness, the rawness of the moment bringing them closer. "Cas," Dean breathed out, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, his muscles tensing with arousal. "Cas come for me baby, come inside me, wanna feel you," he muttered over his shoulder.

Castiel groaned, the breathy moans of Dean and the undulating of their hips together becoming too much. It only took him a few last powerful shoves of his hips as he interlaced his fingers with Dean's and he was coming, his head falling forward into Dean's shoulder as he cried out Dean's name, muffled against his sweaty skin. Dean climaxed only seconds after Cas, his body flushed with a white hot heat as his eyes shut tight, Cas' name on his lips. The two leaned against each other for a moment for fear of their legs giving out after that much pleasure had taken over their muscles. The condom made a dull noise in the wastebasket as Castiel let out a breath of air, leaning against the counter, still panting. "God, I fucking love when we have sex like that," Dean breathed out with a grin on his face.

"And I love it when you beg me to fuck you like that," Castiel said with a smile, encircling his arms around Dean's waist. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head lightly.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say beg," he began, but Castiel shot him an incriminating look and Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, maybe I do beg a bit," he admitted. Castiel smiled, giving him a kiss. "I might have to call you when you're on your way home from work a little more often," he said smirking. Castiel rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Dean, don't you dare," Castiel warned. "I'll have to bring my pants to the dry cleaners more often, and it'll rack up the phone bill," Castiel told him. Dean shrugged with a mischievous grin.

"I think it might be worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it :3 Tell me what you guys thought of it!! :)


End file.
